Le Patron se lâche, le Geek paye les pots cassés
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Salut les geeks - La frustration du Patron atteignant son apogée, c'est le Geek qui se retrouve victime, une fois de plus, de ses perversions.


**Titre :** Le Patron se lâche, le Geek paye les pots cassés

**Fandom : **Salut les geeks, une web-chronique sur les vidéos virales du net animée par Matthieu Sommet...et ses multiples personnalités

**Rating :** R (dub-con et différence d'âge, voire pédophilie, et rien que le Patron mérite le rating à lui tout seul !)

**Genre : **blasphème slash et un peu d'humour

**Personnages : **Le Patron/Le Geek, la Fille  
**Nombre de mots :** 670  
**Commentaire : **Vas-y, il est presque 4h du matin, j'ai presque une excuse, je peux dire c'est à cause de la fatigue, et blablabla. Tout ce que j'ai envie de dire c'est que j'aime bien ces personnages et qu'en regardant la chronique sur le spot sur la masturbation, j'avais grave envie de me défouler de toute cette Unresolved Sexual Tension de les shipper.  
Le trip sur la nuque, spéciale dédicace au film Fanfan le Tulipe avec Vincent Pérez. Difficile de choper la référence, mais j'y tiens.  
Et le Geek me fait penser à Andrew Wells dans Buffy...pfff, comment ça je suis une fangirl pas objective ?

* * *

Le petit est nerveux, comme toujours. Sa nuque est la première chose sur laquelle le Patron pose les yeux lorsqu'il baisse ses lunettes noires sur son nez ; elle s'est raidie, droite et parfaitement blanche, dégagée. Le duvet châtain remonte pour former une masse de cheveux dissimulée sous la casquette. On dirait vraiment la coiffure d'un petit garçon qui se fait encore tailler la touffe par sa maman.

Évidemment, dès qu'il pense « touffe » à la place de « tignasse », le Patron se lèche le coin des lèvres avec un air gourmand, la tête remplie d'images libidineuses. Il laisse un doigt languide glisser sur la nuque du jeune Geek, le faisant sursauter, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

- Hey ! Tu m'as fait peur !, s'exclame l'adolescent d'une voix aigrelette, si peu sûr de lui.

- Et c'est pas fini, réplique l'homme en costard, en passant un bras lourd sur les épaules du jeune, pour l'enrouler fermement autour de son cou.

Le gamin fronce les sourcils, et jette un regard gêné à son comparse, qui se penche si près qu'il peut sentir son haleine de cigarette. Cette intimité nouvelle met clairement le jeune mal à l'aise, et c'est ce qui lui plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, finit par demander le Geek sur un ton boudeur, en baissant les yeux.

- Comme si tu ne savais pas. On va faire des cochonneries. Ça va te plaire, tu verras...

L'ado innocent rosit peut-être un peu. Pour le Patron, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il lui mordille l'oreille, aguicheur, et reprend avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude:

- T'as quand même pas envie de mourir puceau...hein ?

Cette fois c'est sûr, le Geek est rouge comme une pivoine, et il transpire. Son t-shirt Captain America devient tout collant, alors il s'empresse de croiser les bras. Pourtant, c'est une mauvaise idée, car il frotte sur ses tétons déjà durs. Ah, il ne veut vraiment pas que l'autre se rende compte de son début d'excitation. Malgré la bosse de son pantalon. Il est peut-être vierge, mais il a sa fierté, tout de même. Enfin un peu. Des fois.

- Je...je...mais...arrêteuh !, arrive-t-il à s'écrier, embarrassée, en se dégageant avec une maladresse presque compassée tant elle est affectée.

L'autre l'attrape et colle leur bassin l'un contre l'autre en se frottant lascivement ; cela a pour effet immédiat de déclencher la panique du plus jeune devant la manifestation physique – et plutôt virile – du désir soudain du Patron pour sa virginité.

- Au secours !

- Aller, laisse-toi faire, susurre l'adulte sérieux et responsable en glissant direct une main dans le futal de l'adolescent.

Quelle main agile ! Quelle dextérité dans le toucher ! Le jeunot en devient tout tremblant, flageolant sur ses jambes comme un brin d'herbe sous une bourrasque.

- Oh mon dieu !, s'écrie alors la Fille, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur la bouche.

Sauf que cela n'arrête pas le Patron, dont la bouche produit des succions somme toute assez agréables dans le cou du Geek frétillant d'angoisse – et d'autres choses. Ce dernier, tout affolé par l'intrusion, a beau se débattre, quand la Fille tourne les talons et claque la porte, il est toujours prisonnier. Prisonnier et essoufflé, ce qui n'est pas une excellente combinaison quand on veut échapper à une espèce d'obsédé sexuel dominateur – certes charismatique et séduisant – ayant manifestement des intentions néfastes à son encontre. Quoique finalement il ne sache même pas si c'est si néfaste que ça. Ni ce que néfaste veut dire, en fait. Pour tout dire, il n'a pas trop de quoi se plaindre pour l'instant.

Le Patron relève la tête avec un sourire sarcastique plein d'une perversion abyssale qui laisse le Geek coi de honte.

- T'aime bien qu'on te regarde, hein ? Moi aussi.

Puis il reprend ce qu'il avait en main la minute d'avant, et le Geek se laisse faire sans rechigner, retenant de petits gémissements de plaisir coupable.


End file.
